


Dangerous Waters

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Mer Keith (Voltron), Mer Lance (Voltron), Merpeople, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sea Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: What to do when you need help of the underwater variety?Why visit your local friendly neighborhood sea witch that might not even exist of course!





	1. Through The Darkness You Meet Them

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but that went down the drain rather quick.

Slivers of moonlight pierced through the water, blurring together in a cloudy blue glow cloud the deeper it traveled.

It was dark but the dim light that did wash over the ocean floor turned everything a deep blue and made traveling just a bit easier, but not by much.

The two mers that took the chance of traveling at night hurried to get to their destination. One of them clutching tightly at a tight bundle of kelp, expertly woven to hold any items placed inside. The items currently inside were quite precious to them both and were therefore clutched tightly to their chest as they swam, the beat of their tails the only sounds heard in the waters around them.

They came upon a cliff that stretched up towards the surface and on either sides as far as the eye could see. The expanse of seemingly solid rock was dark and looming, sending chills down each of their spines, an amazing feet given the temperatures they were accustomed to in their lives. They both looked around, frantically searching for a cave that would lead them to the one that could help them, spotting a hole of pure black that seemed to be cut right into the cliff side.

They had finally found it, after a day and night's worth of searching they'd found the cave that held the sea witch that could hopefully help them.

They spent a moment just outside, the scent of their anxiety tainting the water around them like a sickening fog. The female Mer clutched the bundle tight to her chest, looking towards her mate as they bumped a nose against her cheek reassuredly before they both swam through the opening, the darkness of the cave a inside engulfing them both.

Unbeknownst to them many pairs of eyes watched from the safety and distance of a small cliff opposite the main one, a Mer in the midst of electric eels watched with rapt interest, eyes never leaving the two that entered his home.

The eels around him, sensing his flare of anger grew restless and aggressive, sparks of light flashing off their tails and causing the eyes of their brothers and sisters to light up in the darkness.

It also caused blood red scales to shine on an eel like body, the owner lifting themselves from their resting idle position, making their way down to the cave, the pack of eels following close behind.

***

The cave inside seemed dark at first, just a void of black. Until their eyes adjusted and soft crystals and rocks of blue glowed dimly, but just bright enough to see the openings of multiple tunnels before them.

The mers let out a dejected sigh, overwhelmed by the sheer thought of trying to navigate their way through the tunnels. Who knew how far back the tunnels went and how winding the passages were. They could go in there and get lost for weeks.

Before they could decide on what to do next a flurry of beating tails sounded behind them, and they both turned around quickly, fins flared, on the defensive.

They bared their teeth towards the threat, freezing when a multitude of glowing eyes and flashes of lights met their sights.

Eels surrounded them, bright flashes lighting up their scaleless skin as electricity buzzed through the water.

Another look revealed a Mer before them, colors too dark to tell, but the flashes of the eels next to them revealed red scales, thicker then most, their eyes glowing violet with every flash of light that sparked.

Without a sound the Mer circled them, noticing the bundle in the female's arms. A quick taste of scent told him exactly what he needed to know and without missing a beat the Mer entered one of the many tunnel entrances, looking back towards the two mers that watched him, still tense and ready for a fight.

He beckoned them to follow, and they did, but not of their will. Pushed to move onward and follow the stranger by the intimidating pack of eels that surrounded them, sparks of electricity flashing aggressively. A few beats of their tails had them just a ways behind the stranger, the unnatural fluid grace of their movement unnerved them both as they followed close behind, careful not to stray too far back in fear of the stranger's pets correcting them.

A few more turns and winding paths later found them at the opening of a great cavern, the whole room alight with the soft glow of large crystals and veins of the ore embedded in the rock.

Small jelly fish glowed in patterns of pulses, numbering in the hundreds above their heads as the strange Mer led them through.

Oddly enough the eels stayed put at the tunnel, looking inside of the cavern with a nervous anticipation. If the creatures of the deep were afraid, then they had every reason themselves to be.

But she didn't let that deter her or her mate from their goal, clutching the bundle tightly and easing her way towards the center of the massive room to where the Mer had led them. Now that she could properly see the Mer with the added extra light she held back a noise of alarm.

She had never seen one quite like them before; long and sleek, scales the deepest black that showed a sheen of red only visible when the light hit their thick, slightly plated scales just right. Their fins flowed below and behind them like twin curtains of blood, each moving gracefully through the water as if there was nothing there to begin with.

Spines protruded from their back and done their rail, giving them a dangerous, armored appearance. Scars decorated their body and tail as well, tasteful even the more she looked at them-him she concluded.

Her mate followed beside her, looking over the Mer in front of then as well as they reached a out cropping of rock that jutted out like sharp spine. The platform of rock illuminated with brighter light by the bigger jellyfish, who's light glowed with every pulse of their movement.

The platform was littered with sea plants that grew over the edge and either draped down over the edge into the abyss of black or floated up like a curtain of greens and blues, with a bit of reds in the mix.

Jellied balls of light floated in the water as if suspended by an unseen force, little specks of smaller lights moving to surrounded each jellied orb. Small jars from the human's world were scattered here and there, filled with different organisms and small trinkets.

Seashells were lined on small rock shelves that protruded from the wall the platform of rock was connected to, each shelf serving a different purpose in sorting out the groups.

The female's fins flared out to catch the cool currents, finally taking notice of the warmer than average water.

A temperature like this should've been impossible for how deep they were, or would have if the sight of the hydrothermal vents didn't explain it so obviously.

Small flashes of silver near the vents suggested small schools of tiny fish lived near, eager for the nutrients it brought and the warmth.

The strange Mer left them both, retreating into the pitch black darkness above them like he was never there. The only sounds were of the hydrothermal vents, the whoosh of water it made, and the soft buzzes of electricity from the eels behind them both remained.

The female snapped her attention back to the present as another mer entered the cavern. The scent was intoxicating, sharp with spices, underwater herbs, and the sunshine scent of a tropical. Whatever made a tropical come down to live this far deep had to be something serious. No tropical Mer ventured down this far unless for a good reason.

The Mer finally came into view, approaching from the left of them.

From what they could see the Mer was absolutely stunning, bright blue fins glowing brilliantly among the glowing jellyfish and crystals that surrounded them, large and dangerous poison filled spines standing to attention in sharp arcs that put even the best mating displays to shame. The Mer was decorated in the finest of jewelry, colorful shells and the finest teeth of the largest predators surrounded their neck and wrists, wrapping several times for some.

She recognized those as courtship gifts, and briefly wondered who the mer's mate was to have given him the finest jewels of the biggest predators. Although taking into account the scars and sheer power the other mer who escorted them here seemed to possess she didn't have to make too difficult of a guess.

The dazzling Mer laid calmly on the small space of the rocky platform not cluttered with knick knacks and seemingly important trinkets, tail curled around them until their razor sharp claws could gently pet at the delicate flukes idly.

With his free hand he plucked a jellied orb from the it's timeless suspension, watching the smaller fleck of bioluminescent creatures flit about it before releasing it again, seemingly content with their findings.

The female wasn't scared of most things, being a deep sea Mer meant dangers of all kinds, and she's faced a lot of them in her life, but right there, at the very moment that this fabled sea witch looked upon her, into her very eyes, she knew true fear for what it really was; an unpredictable array of emotions, all concentrate into one look and form alone.

And this Mer was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a mighty need for oversized kids being cute af.

Lance took a glance at the mers below him, watching as they met his eyes before seemingly realizing whose company they were in before averting their sights and bowing their heads in respect.

He'd never get used to that, no matter how many times mers came to him for help for their afflictions.

He barked out a short call, something small and beckoning. It was all the permission given out before the eels that were huddled near the entrance swam into the cavern, bypassing he startled mers and making a beeline for Lance.

Lance paid no heed to the awestruck mers down below as the eels pushed and prodded their way to nuzzle at his face and bump his chest affectionately, snouts rising up to touch just under his chin but above his gills in greeting.

In turn he grinned, smile full of sharp teeth as equally sharp claws pet the vicious predators as if they were just tiny, harmless guppies.

Sparks of electricity went off as the pack of eels got excited, glad to be home with their chosen master. They wound their way through his dangerous spines and fins, wrapping themselves around his free arm before swimming off to join their brothers and sisters who were weaving themselves through fin covered spines that moved like flags in the water.

A sharp call from above led the eels to forgo their affections and swim up towards the call, rubbing against blue scales in a rush of goodbyes as they disappeared into the darkness above, flickering flashes of light the only sight to be seen as they left.

Lance turned his attentions back to the mers below, another sharp bark, this one directed towards the female, bringing her forward.

Her mate watched with an anxiousness as she edged forward, looking small and timid; something none of her kind was ever compared to or seen as.

With a hesitancy only someone of her predicament could have she brought out the bundle from close to her chest, placing it on the platform in front of the very being she had only heard tales about.

Lance leaned forward to look at the offered bundle, grabbing at it with careful claws as he brought it closer to him. The mers going rigid and tense with a fear that claimed the waters around them did not go unnoticed by his trained eyes, and he made sure to be extra gentle with this package. He carefully unwove the kelp, admiring the craftsmanship with awe.

He didn't expect much to be in the bundle of woven kelp, although he should have, given the type of kelp and how it wasn't easy to unravel.

What greeted his eyes was a clutch of unhatched eggs, they were small and round, each looking like small pearls encrusted with rock on the bottoms. They looked grey and cold, lifeless as first look, which was probably the reason they traveled to him in the first place. And judging by their tired looks they had traveled for awhile.

Lance carefully moved the eggs, taking care to only use the softer parts of his knuckles to do so. The hatchlings inside never stirred, and they were unusually cold. The smell was off putting as well, not necessarily dead but not so much alive either just... stagnant was the best way to describe it.

He let out a cacophony of short barks and rumbling growls.

They would leave this place and return during the next full moon, which was about a week's time and by then he'd have their solution or more grief awaiting. He told them not to expect much, and to be ready to hear his forms of payment on that night.

 

The two were tense, afraid to leave their brood, no matter how dead or lifeless they seemed, in the hands of a complete stranger. Even if he was helping them their instincts didn’t allow this.

Lance understood their behavior but if he wanted to get anything done they needed to leave.

Another bark left his throat, demanding and urgent, and within seconds the pack of eels that had been waiting patiently above swarmed down, herding the two startled mers out of the caverns and into the maze of tunnels, leading them out into open water like they had done so for many others that had been reluctant or too stubborn to leave. Lance watched as the flashes of light the eels gave off grew dimmer and dimmer the farther they went down the passage, corralling the mers back out, before he went to work.

Keith slithered from where he had been watching the scene from above, plated scales scraping against the coral covered rocks roughly.

He watched his mate putter about curiously, the long spines down his back and sides of his tail, bending and flowing gracefully as he moved from one shelf to the next, grabbing certain herbs hidden in seashells and some fruits off the winding vines of different kelp plants.

Keith laid his forearms on a section of clear space on the stone platform. A near impossible feat with the amount of clutter that was harbored on it.

The blue Mer, after grinding what he needed into a paste, grabbed the bundle of the mer's eggs and swam over to one of the hydrothermal vents.

He placed the pasted inside with the eggs, making sure it was evenly placed over each one before placing the expertly woven bundle next to the heat of the vent.

Lance left it there, content to let the paste do its work as he went about making more.

A crease settled in his brow when he realized one of the ingredients he needed was running low. He'd have to get the twins to gather some, not that it would be too hard, seeing as how they were eager to leave and explore farther out with each trip outside.

And speaking of the twins...

Keith's fins on the sides of his head flicked towards the noise at one of the openings of the tunnels, his posture remained relaxed however, completely at ease as the twins entered the cavern, dodging the small jellyfish with practiced ease, even with their large size.

The twins were large, twice the size of their adoptive parents and longer. Nathra grinned, teeth sharp and gleaming as she gently rubbed against Keith in greeting, impossibly small chirps leaving the large Galra as she left him and made a beeline for Lance, who was more than ready to greet them.

Aruth followed in his sister's trail, the more quiet of the two giving out small greetings and a short rumble of content.

Lance welcomed them both with open arms, nuzzling their faces affectionately as small chirps left his throat, small praises were given along with a favor to gather more of the ingredients he needed to replenish his diminished stocks.

Before he could blink both were off, plated scales crashing against the tunnel's walls and each other as they raced to get out first.

A small sound of amusement left Keith's throat, drawing the blue mer's attention, eyes bluer than the very waters he lived in watching his mate smile at the antics of their brood, eyes soft as the light around them.

Keith looked towards Lance fondly, swimming up and over to settle beside him, soft nips of affection placed over blue scaled cheeks in soft, barely there touches.

Lance left him with a lingering peck on his forehead, going to check the eggs and rotate them accordingly so they all got a chance in the heat evenly.

Keith smiled dopily, swimming in spirals as he left to go hunt, no doubt Lance would be hungry after spending the day cooped up in the cave. And the twins wouldn't fare any better, considering they usually enough for a whole pod of mers.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore and I feel like my writing is suffering for it.


	3. And Those Eyes Did Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payment is expected, unusual but nonetheless debts must be paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho shit there's a plot forming.

A week went by rather quickly, and on the night of the full moon the eels that swam around Lance lazily, bumping into him affectionately and winding around his arms for head scratches, suddenly stilling. Not even once moving a muscle as they all looked towards the cave runnels.

Apparently the mers were back and on time no less.

Keith moved from where he had settled on Lance's back. The blue mer's spines were carefully laid down to prevent any unwanted poisoning of his mate, not that Keith was worried, he'd been on the receiving end of his mate's poison before and survived. But nonetheless Lance was careful as Keith slid off, making sure his spines stayed down instead of flaring up like they usually did after he was inactive for a few hours.

The red Mer slithered from his comfortable place beside his mate to retrieve their returning clientele and Lance went to get the eggs, which now glowed a bit and had a lot more rich color to them than a week prior.

Deep sea mers never learned.

Even if they could withstand the cold and dark their ages were a lot more delicate and couldn't withstand the same extreme temperatures as their parents and would need more nutrients only provided by the hydrothermal vents that littered the ocean floor and bottom of the trenches.

Lance had to admit though, the fact that their species even survived like they had showed proof of their perseverance and will to keep going in a world that continuously tried to kill them.

It wasn't like many tried anyway.

The twins growled as their current pillow swam away from them, Nathra taking a swipe in Lance's direction, only to get a sharp swat to the face for her troubles.

She sat up and snarled at him, silencing her rebuttal when she saw how Lance was looking at her, gaze sharp and piercing.

She settled back down quite quickly after that, her brother harking out sharp little chirps of amusement at his sister's scolding. To which she quickly silenced with a cuff to his head. Which didn't do much but have them escalate into a scuffle, tails thrashing and teeth gleaming.

Lance just rolled his eyes, knowing their fights wouldn't escalate to anything too serious and swam down to the platform of rock below.

There he waited for his guests to arrive, checking over the eggs to make sure all were well. When everything checked out he settled on the rock calmly, curling in his tail so he could fit without knocking things over.

He watch as Keith emerged from another of the tunnel's entrances, the two mers from the first visit trailing behind him looking every bit of anxious.

They followed Keith up until a point in front of the platform, the red Mer swimming up above to where the twins were still fighting, although the earlier fight had been reduced to just a few lackluster slaps of fins and lazy pushes on each other's faces.

Lance paid no mind to the scuffle above him, even as the mers before him tensed at the Galra scent that plagued the waters.

He paid no heed to their discomfort, presenting the woven bundle of comfortably nestled eggs out to them.

The Galra twins were forgotten when they laid eyes on their eggs, now bustling with life as the hatchlings moved inside. The female mer's face absolutely lit up, and Lance thought if they were on the surface tears would be spilling from her eyes.

Small chirps spilled from her mouth in thanks for his service, eyes filled with a glimmer of returning light as she looked at him.

Lance smiled at her, fins flaring out in happiness at her own, but there was still the issue of payment and he let her know as such with a sharp bark.

Their happiness was soon cut and for good reason. A service like this had to cost a hefty price, the only question was how much?

Lance unfurled himself from his spot, swimming over to face the Mer head on, her mate tensing behind her.

He circled them, once...twice and came back around in front of the mated pair once more.

He pointed to the bundle, of which the Mer clutched closer, and realizing what that might've implied he gave a short bark in apology, coming close enough to tug at one of the loose pieces of kelp from the bundle that flowed freely in the water.

The Mer looked at it oddly.

He wanted the woven bundles?

They were nothing more than a past time, just some odd hobby she did to pass the time and hold a few items when it came to use, they were literally nothing.

And yet this powerful sea witch, who brought back her brood from death itself, who saved her weeks and months of grief, just wanted some woven bundles of kelp in return?

This couldn't be right and yet the ethereal Mer before her insisted this is all he wanted in return.

Who was she to deny him?

She promised he'd get many woven bundles by the end of this moon cycle, bowing her head to him before allowing herself and her mate to be led away by his eels.

***

It was hours later after Lance had watched them leave that his fins flared to life when Keith swam up to his side, brushing his fins and softer plates along his underside in lieu of a greeting.

The blue Mer swiped his tail in agitation, accidentally swatting a few jellyfish in the process. Bits and pieces of them now floating through the water. He didn't much care about those at the moment, his irritation and slight anger clouding any rational thinking

He was getting antsy and he didn't much appreciate being cooped up in a small space for so long. Keith knew this, even if said space was extremely massive, and he also knew his mate would raise a storm if he didn't get to go to the surface every few weeks. Or at least that's what used to happen. Nowadays he couldn't go more than a few days without crying out for the sun's warmth.

Keith grabbed one of Lance's hands with his own and pulled him along, the blue Mer ready to snap at him until he realized where he was leading him to.

One of the entrances of the tunnels near the back of the cavern led to the surface, where the rock bed was full of shallow water and flat as a board, perfect for watching the sun rises and sunsets that happened every new day, warming the shallow water without fail each day.

The twins, as curious as ever, followed their parents close behind. Aruth scenting the new smells that the water brought from the surface the longer they swam. Each time brought new and different discoveries.

They reached the surface within minutes, breaking through the surface of the water with loud splashes.

The twins closed their eyes, getting used to the familiar burn of the sunlight as they adjusted.

Their gills purged themselves of water, passages in their throat closing and new ones opening to take in the fresh air.

Keith watched as Lance's gills did the same, the purged water running in rivulets down his body, fins flaring out and at attention to dry enough that they blew gently in the wind.

He was beautiful.

And unfortunately someone else thought so too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will motivate me to put up more chapters quicker since I'll know people are anticipating more and actually like the story!


End file.
